Kenton Smith
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | career_start = 1995 | career_end = }} Kenton Smith (born September 10, 1979 in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the Cardiff Devils in the British Elite Ice Hockey League. Playing career Smith began playing at major junior level for the Calgary Hitmen of the Western Hockey League (WHL) in 1995–96. He would compted for the Hitmen for five seasons, establishing himself as a cornerstone of the team during that time. In 1998–99, he recorded 19 goals to establish a single-season team record by a defenceman (surpassed by Paul Postma's 23 goals in 2008–09), en route to leading his team to a President's Cup as WHL champions in 1999. Smith played 386 games in total for the Hitmen, scoring 226 points and clocking 527 penalty minutes. Smith began his professional career in 2000, splitting the season between the ill-fated Detroit Vipers of the International Hockey League (IHL) and the Johnstown Chiefs of the ECHL. In his 13 game spell with the Chiefs, Smith would help them into the post season, when he himself would feature on four occasions. His brief but promising showing with the Chiefs would ensure his return to the ECHL the following season, although for the Pensacola Ice Pilots. Smith would impress for the Ice Pilots, and was rewarded with a call up to the American Hockey League (AHL) from the Springfield Falcons. He would feature in 9 AHL games before returning to play at ECHL standard. For the 2002-03 season, Smith would become a Charlotte Checkers player, and again showed his ability at ECHL level, scoring 22 points in 48 games. Despite this, Smith would move again during the off-season, this time signing for the Columbus Cottonmouths. He would feature in every one of the Cottonmouths regular season fixtures, helping out with 24 points along the way. In 2004, Smith chose to return to the Charlotte Checkers, the beginning of a long and successful spell for both player and organisation. The Checkers would make the post-season in all four seasons which Smith spent at the club, and the player himself managed to score 125 points in 282 games. Smith did not miss a single regular season Checkers game from the start of the 2005-06 season until his departure at the end of the 2007-08 term. In the summer of 2008, Smith was introduced to his first taste of European hockey, opting to sign for the Elite Ice Hockey League (EIHL)'s Manchester Phoenix under head coach Tony Hand with the contract being announced on June 10, 2008. Smith has also been appointed as captain for the 2008–09 season. Under Smith's often inspiring leadership, the Phoenix reached both the Knock-Out and Challenge Cup finals for the first time in their history as well as once again competing in the play-offs. Despite the success brought to Manchester by the team, off-ice financial problems arose and in the summer of 2009, the organisation announced that it would compete in the English Premier Ice Hockey League for the 2009-10 season. As a direct result, the budget would have to be dramatically reduced and therefore Smith, along with most of the senior squad, would be released. He then joined HC Valpellice Bulldogs in 2009 along with Manchester Phoenix team mate from the previous season, David-Alexandre Beauregard. He has a brother Mark who has recently signed with the Edinburgh Capitals of the EIHL, the league that Kenton played in last season for the Manchester Phoenix. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1979 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Calgary Hitmen alumni Category:Charlotte Checkers players Category:Columbus Cottonmouths players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Johnstown Chiefs players Category:Manchester Phoenix players Category:Pensacola Ice Pilots players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Cardiff Devils players